This invention relates to carboxy-terminated oligomeric polyester compositions and methods for their preparation. Carboxy-terminated polyarylates are useful in the preparation of weatherable copolymer compositions such as copolyestercarbonates.
Various polymeric materials and articles comprising them, exhibit long-term color instability. In many cases, this instability is seen as yellowing of the polymer, thereby detracting from its attractiveness and transparency over time. Additionally, loss of gloss can also be an undesirable long-term phenomenon. Despite extensive research and development efforts towards improving the long-term stability of polymeric materials, long-term color instability and loss of gloss persist as significant limitations to the use of polymeric materials in a wide variety of applications.
It is of interest therefore, to develop new and more stable polymeric materials that overcome the limitations of known polymeric materials, which provide compositions that can be used to fabricate articles having long-term color and gloss stability.